Star Wars: The Ne Adventures of Rogue Squadron
by Light02
Summary: The Vong Have taken over Corscant but that wont stop Rogue Squadron from being the best starfighter squadron in the galaxy **corrections made****
1. A Dangerous game

****

Star Wars: X-Wing

The New Adventures of Rogue Squadron

By, Light02

Disclaimers: I don't own Star Wars George Lucas owns it and I bow before his feet. Plus it has a little SI by me. As always read and review.

Dramatis Personal

****

The Jedi

Luke Skywalker; Jedi Master (Human male, Tatooine) 

Mara Jade Skywalker; Jedi Master (Human Female)

Corran Horn; Jedi Knight (Human male, Corellia)

Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight and Twin Suns Leader (Human female, Corscant)

Kyp Durron; Jedi Knight and Twin Suns pilot (Human male, Kessle)

****

With the New Republic Military

General Wedge Antilles (Human male, Corellia)

Lando Calrissian; merchant (Human male, Corellia)

Colonel Tycho Celchu (Human male, Alderaan)

Major Wes Janson; Twin Suns pilot (Human male, Taanab)

Colonel Gavin Darklighter; Rogue Squadron Leader (Human male, Tatooine)

Lt. Andy "Light" Hughes; Rogue Squadron pilot (Human male, Corellia)

Iella Wessiri Antilles; Intelligence director (Human female, Corellia)

Jagged Fel; Twin Suns pilot (Human male, Chiss Homeworld)

Voort "Piggy" saBinring; Twin Suns pilot (Gammorean male)

Han Solo; civilian (Human male, Corellia)

Leia Organa Solo; Senator (Human female, Alderaan)

****

With the Yuuzhan Vong

Tsavong Lah; warmaster (male)

Nom Anor; (male)

(AN: I'll add the rest as I come to them. And now on with the story.)

Chapter 1

A Dangerous Game

****

Borleias Occupation, Day 70

"Close up 3 flight." Corran voice came over the comm. 

Light responded with a click of his comm and replied, "Ten complies." He switched his attention to his R2 unit and said, "Whitey give me a rundown of the Mission Objectives again"

Whitey, Light's R2 Unit hooted his response and displayed, the Rouges with the Twin Suns were to protect the base from Vong attack that mainly consisted of coralskippers. He switched back to scanners and spotted disturbances in the gravity. _Bout time I was getting bored._ He though with a smirk and switched to Three Flight's frequency and said, "Nine, Ten here, I'm picking something I think maybe our dance partners."

"Copy that Ten, stay sharp." Corran replied over the comm and switched over to the Squadron frequency to report to Colonel Darklighter.

A few seconds later Gavin's voice came over the on the Squadron frequency. "Rogue group. This is Rouge Leader our dance partner is here. All wings report in."

"Rogue 12 standing by."

"Rogue 5 standing by."

"Rogue 11 standing by."

"Rogue 2 standing by."

"Rogue 9 standing by."

"Rogue 8 standing by."

"Rogue 7 standing by."

"Rogue 10 standing by."

"Rogue 3 standing by."

"Rogue 4 standing by."

"Rogue 6 standing by."

"Rogue 5 standing by."

After the Squadron reported in Gavin voice came through the squadron frequency, "Lock S-foils into attack position." One by one the X-Wing's Strike foils opened to the position that gave the X-Wing its name.

Light flipped to the tactical channel and said. "Good luck Sticks."

Jaina replied, "I thought that all Corellians hated odds and luck. But thanks anyway."

General Antilles interrupted the conversation, "I hate to break this great example of team work but you do have a mission." He paused before issuing orders, "Twin Suns break into shield trios, Rogue Group break by pairs and engage. Antilles out."

Light switched back to Three Flight's channel and said, "You heard the man, lets go."

"Ten this is nine you're my wing." Corran finally said.

"As order nine." Light replied.

***

Jaina Solo was in deep though during Wedge's orders, _Does Light always have to say something stupid to me on every mission._ Then said, "Two, Three lets get to work." She set her blasters to linked fire.

She felt Kyp reaching out with the force and replied, "Yes my goddess." 

Jag also answered with a double click of his comm.

Jaina kicked her X-wing to full throttle toward the enemy. Reached out with the force to clam herself and to connect with Kyp. She scanned around to pick her target. She decided on the leader and open fire. The coralskipper generated a gravity well to defend it against Jaina's attack. But it didn't have enough time to block Kyp's or Jag's burst.

Jag's hit around the aft of the coralskipper leaving scorched marks while Kyp's hit the cockpit killing the pilot and fighter.

"Good shot two." Jaina said through her comm searching for another target.

***

"Whitey set dentition program for torps." Light said getting a target lock. Whitey hooted a confirmation tone telling Light that he could fire when ready he commed Corran, "Nine, Ten here ready for run."

"Copy that Ten. I have your wing." Corran responded.

"Lay down some suppressive fire so I can get these torps off." Light said as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Corran responded with a double click and began to fire at the coralskipper drawing the gravity well defense reflex away from his target. Whitey began to beep at long intervals gradually the intervals got shorter till it was a solid tone signaling a lock. He pressed the firing stud on his stick firing the two torps. Releasing the firing stud he switched back to blasters and pressed it again. "Time to add insult to injury."

"You're as bad Bore Jace was back when he was with the squadron." Corran committed before continuing, "They're turning tail heading home and so are we."

"As order nine." Light said turning toward Borleias. On entering the atmosphere Whitey squealed a warning that a coralskipper decided to attack him. He broke his reentry vector and headed back into space thinking. _I'm in for it now!_ The coralskipper started spitting its plasma weapon at Light. He did his best to avoid the attacks when the coralskipper exploded he turned his comm on and said, "Who got the vape?"

"You can thanks us later, Light, with a drink at the bar." A female voice answered.

"You got it Sticks, drinks are on me when we get back." Light said and turned back to Borleias.

AN/// I know this is short but this is my first SW fic anyway please review I need the suggestions.


	2. The Heturn of a Hero and a Friend

****

Star Wars: X-Wing

The New adventures of Rogue Squadron

By Light02

****

Disclaimer: As before I don't own Star Wars, so how many more times must I say something they already know.

****

Chapter 2

The Return of a Hero and Friend.

****

Taanab

It was nice spring day in a small rural community. Wes Janson was enjoying reserve duty; he had nothing to do which left him enough time to think of ways to annoy Wedge the next time he sees him. _This is the life._ He though with a smirk.

Wes was startled when his local Holonet access beeped. "Sithspawn." He cursed as he got up and checked what the beeping was all about. "It's a message from Borleias, I though the Vong have it." He typed a command and said, "Play message." And stepped back to view the message.

Wedge appeared and began, "Greeting old friend. Your probably wondering what in the sith I'm doing back on Borleias."

"That's for sure." Wes committed to himself.

The Holo of Wedge continued, "I can inform you that we have retaken Borleias, but the Vong's attempts to retake the planet are getting more and more frequent. I don't know how much longer we can hold the planet, but that's beyond the point I'm here to inform you that you have been activated to active duty and been stationed on Borleias under my command. A shuttle should arrive within a few minutes of this messages conclusion. Upon your arrival I'll give your assignment personally. Antilles out." The image faded.

"I better get ready." Wes said reaching for his gear.

* * *

"Leaving Hyperspace in 20 seconds." Light said to himself at helm of the shuttle to pick up Wes Janson. The General picked him to fly the shuttle to Taanab he didn't question the General's orders. _Why me? There are dozens of pilots better suited for this._ Although he had a pretty good idea why as he watched the blur of Hyperspace become starlines and becoming stars around the Taanab system.

The shuttle's comminations system came alive when the local spaceport control tower. "Shuttle _Alderaan_ we have on our screens. State your business."

"Control, Lieutenant Andy Hughes New Republic Military. I'm here to pick up Major Wes Janson." Light replied.

"Major Janson as already informed us about it your cleared to land at pad 8. Come to course 3 mark 290. The Major is waiting for you. Control out." The controller said,

"Shuttle _Alderaan_ complies." Light said changing his course. The shuttle started to shudder as it entered the atmosphere. After a few minutes the shuddering cased he could now see the spaceport in the distance. "Beginning landing cycle." The young Corellian made the adjustments needed to land. With a few meters from the landing pad he kicked on his repulserlifts and cut off the engines to slow his descent and made a soft landing.

Light opened the hatch and extended the landing ramp. He steeped out. Along with the standard blaster pistol he carried a Lightsaber although he is as force blind as most of the members of Rogue Squadron he kept it as a close range weapon if it ever came to that.

He saw the major standing there in his uniform. The Major took a step forward and said. "I take it you're my ride."

"You take it right Major. I'm Lieutenant Hughes but everyone calls me Light." Light said extending his hand.

Wes shook his hand and said, "I'm Wes Janson." He saw the unit patch on his shoulder. "I see you in Rogue Squadron. How is the old unit?" He asked.

Light smirked. "The squad is good we've even had a Solo in the squadron. The general sends his greetings. I do have a schedule to keep up so major if you may follow me." With that he headed into the shuttle.

Wes smiled. _He knew I would be itching to pull a few jokes and he sent me a perfect target._ "Got it Lieutenant" said and headed in also.

Light sat down at the pilot seat and started the power up cycle and began the lift-off checklist.

"So..How long have you been in Rogue Squadron?" Wes asked setting in the co-pilot seat helping with the liftoff preparation.

"I came in after the battle of Ithor. I used to be Jaina Solo's wingman but now I'm Corran Horn's wingman." Light answered and continued with the pre-flight checklist.

"I'm surprised that you are able to keep up with a Jedi." Wes answered.

"It's nothing I just have good reflexes. By the way I have another message for you and it goes something like this. Yub yub Major." Light said with a smirk.

"Did Wedge put you up to this." Wes asked kinda shocked.

"Nope my cousin did." Light answered and laughed.

"Do I know your cousin?" Wes asked confused.

"You should know Myn Donos." Light answered.

Wes mouth dropped. "Your joking right?"

"Not at all sir. In fact he told me to show you and General Antilles something." Light said as the shuttle lifted off. When they made hyperspace reached in to find a miniature Holoprojecter. He thumbed it on and a holo appeared of Myn and his wife and an Ewok with prosthetic arm and leg extensions. Light explained the holo, "This is my cousin and his wife, Kirney and her co-pilot, Kolot." 

Wes's eyes widen at the sight. _Either I'm seeing things or that is a real Ewok pilot. _"This can't be what I'm seeing."

"Oh it is and my cousin told me all about you antics about Lieutenant Kettch." Now Light started laughing.

"Has…Has Wedge seen this." Janson asked.

"Nope. Myn told me to show you first then show it to the General." Light said. "You flown with him in a couple of squadrons how was he in an X-wing?"

Wes chuckled. "Back when the Wraiths were still with Starfighter Command. He had some problems cause what happened with his command, Talon Squadron, in fact it came down to the point that he was unfit to fly." Wes now started to chuckle, "I gave him some career advice and told him to loosen up and have fun."

"Myn told me that Wraith Squadron was removed from Starfighter Command and placed in Intelligence, he move to Rouge Squadron along with you and Wedge. How was he then?" Light said.

"He improve quite a bit. Your going to have ask Wedge that one." Wes said getting up. "I'm going to get some sleep I'll switch with you in a couple hours."

"Yessir." Light said staring back at the blue tunnel Hyperspace.

****

Borleias 3 days later

****

Wes Janson entered General Wedge Antilles office and saluted. "I'm here per your orders."

Wedge smiled and said, "No need to be formal Wes sit down and I'll get started."

"Yub yub General." Wes said jokingly and sat down.

Wedge couldn't help but laugh. "I see you up to your old tricks. And for the assignment I'm going to give you your going to need every trick you have up your selves."

Wes turned serious for a moment. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm sending you over to help Piggy in the Twin Suns Squadron. He giving Jaina Solo advice in how to play mind games with the Vong." Wedge said.

"I'm sending you over to help Piggy in the Twin Suns Squadron. He giving Jaina Solo advice in how to play mind games with the Vong." Wedge said pausing for a moment before saying, "Are you in?"

Wes just smiled. "You bet. I've found the only Squadron that could use my skills to the fullest."

"Well good luck. And now I have some other things I want to ask you." Wedge said being secretive.

Wes looked at him suspiciously, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Wedge looked up and said. "I'll tell you…."

* * *

Light stood outside a few hundred meters from the kill zone. He took his lightsaber in his hands and ignited the blade with _snap_-hiss that was all too familiar to most people of the New Republic. The deep bluish sliver blade shimmered with deadly efficiency. His parents told him that during the Clone Wars that one of his grandfather's younger brothers was a Jedi Knight this blade was his grandfather and now he is using it for a malee weapon. "This is for you granduncle." He whispered as he began to move the blade slowly almost as if it was an art form.

In the distance Jaina watched him closely. Wondering weather to approach him and talk to him. He told her the story behind his lightsaber. She even had her Uncle Luke to find any info on his granduncle, but that turned up nothing. She felt responsible for letting him down. Finally after taking in enough courage she approached Light.

Light saw her coming but ignored her for as long as he could, "What do you want Sticks? Want to come gored me even more." He said coldly.

Jaina's expression didn't change but the remark stung. "If I didn't you weren't a Jedi I would say that is the path to the dark side. Look I know your hurt Andy, and I'm sorry I could get the answers you were looking for."

Light shut off his Lightsaber. He turned to her with a hurt look on his face. "Its not about my granduncle." He looked into her eyes. "Jaina I know that you have pick a person to be with but I just wanted you to know that I care about you and there is nothing that can change that." He spilled his soul to her, he knew that he no chance with Jag Fel.

Jaina was shocked, she figured that she was part of his problems but she never figured that he was jealous over her and Jag. She figured that her and Jag would not last. She placed a hand on Light's shoulder and smiled, "We'll talk about this later. General Antilles wanted to see you about something to do with an Ewok."

Light just chuckled. "I'll tell you later. It's good for a laugh." Taking a bold step he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he ran off.

* * *

"You wanted to see me General?" Light said giving him a salute.

"Yes I did Lieutenant. Major Janson said you had something that concerned the Ewok joke that Wes did back during his time with Wraith Squadron and that I was supposed to see it too?" Wedge stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes I do sir." Light said reaching for a small holoprojector. He thumbed it on and showed the general the holo of his cousin's family. "I take it that Major Janson is still shocked that his joke came to life."

The General was laughing now. "Oh you could say that. So that what Kirney was talking about when set that message a long time ago."

Light was clueless, "Umm begging the general's pardon but what in the hell are you talking about."

"Maybe I'll let you know when you General yourself. At the rate this war is going you may be promoted faster than you want to." Wedge said seriously.

Light just saluted and exited Wedge's offices. Wedge made sure that no one was in earshot before he let out loud laugh.

****

End Chapter 2

(A/N things are getting interesting. As always I need ideas you can place your suggestions when you review the story or you can e-mail me with you suggestions thanks again.) 


End file.
